


Tuner（调音师）

by TomsBun



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomsBun/pseuds/TomsBun
Summary: 我流黑化铁，不适退出，不要杠我





	Tuner（调音师）

我是一个调音师，专门为那些有钱人家调修钢琴音，每天找我调音的人很多。  
这要得益于我的缺陷——我是个盲人。  
当然是装的，刚开始源自于一场行为艺术，我想要试验丧失视觉是否能够让我的听觉更加灵敏，意外的是，好处不止如此，有钱人除了傲慢以外，同情心也肆无忌惮的泛滥，他们不会放过任何一个施舍的机会，慈善募捐，再比如雇佣一位盲人调音师。  
况且没人否认过我的天赋，虽然在伦敦比赛上的失手夺走了我天才的光环，但我只需要一个别的什么头衔来彰显特殊，我依然有机会施展才华。  
我对此得心应手，很快就要攒够钱去伦敦再次比赛。  
此刻我正在为今天的一笔大生意做准备，两架Steinway&Sons和Bosendorfer的定制三角钢琴，理所当然的，客户应该是某个享誉世界的巡演钢琴家，我有些激动，也许，也许被这位音乐家赏识的话，我立刻就能去伦敦参赛，再也不用窝在自己窄小的出租房里发愁。

门铃响了三次，依然没有人来应，尽管这样做不是那么的像一位盲人，我还是掏出口袋里的笔记本看了看，TS-001，是这里没错，一个装修夸张被刻意隔绝的独栋别墅，没有搞错，或许主人不在家，我白跑了一次。  
从客户给的照片来看，两架钢琴都是定制级的货色，能在Sotheby’s拍出天价，这强烈印证着我的猜想——这家的主人真的是位世界巡演级别的艺术家。  
于是出于不甘心和愤怒地，我加重力道持续不断地按着门铃，盲人拐杖用力地拍打着那扇厚重的红木门，不一会儿，门开了，从里面探出一个头来，出乎我意料的，那既不是满脸褶皱头发花白的老艺术家，也不是一脸不耐的有钱鬼佬，而是一个小姑娘。  
漂亮可人，清纯娇媚，矛盾而勾人的女孩儿，“抱歉，今天可能不是太方便，我会付赔偿金的...请您改天再来吧。”  
不可能的，我在墨镜下翻了个巨大的白眼儿，手上却摩挲着扶住了门框，磕磕巴巴尽可能可怜地说到，“呃，抱歉打扰了，但是您知道，我，我是个盲人...我来这里是很费劲的，您不能让我就这么回去。”  
屋子里面传来了脚步声，不出意料的，女孩儿的神色果然犹豫起来，我抓紧机会祈求，“善良的姑娘，我只是来调音的，您拥有两架很好的钢琴，如果不是您，我可能一辈子也无法弹到这种级别的琴，给我这个盲人一个机会吧。”

她打开门，尽管已经做好准备，我依然惊讶于这间别墅的豪华，地上铺满了整张的象牙白波斯长绒地毯，墙壁是用打磨精细的灰砖休憩而成，手感被做成磨砂，嵌在其中的壁炉刻着精细的纹路，透明的单向落地窗正清晰地映着花园里水波平静的湖面，厚重的酒红色暗纹窗帘落在两旁，吊在天花板上的水晶流苏正零落地洒下暖色的光晕。  
那两架钢琴，一架摆在落地窗前的绒毯上，另一架在楼上的扶手旁边露出一点影子。

直到女孩儿轻轻牵起手，我才发现她没有穿衣服，而是披了一条黑色的缎子，像是为了开门匆忙披上的，雪白的肩膀和大腿都漏出来影绰绰地晃着，体型有些娇小，细嫩的手脚此刻都赤裸着，露出上面有些恐怖的痕迹来。  
像是无数个青紫色的手印叠加在一起，夹杂着被什么粗粝东西绑过的擦伤，还有些断断续续绵延向上的深红吻痕。  
老天，她男朋友占有欲可真够强的，我想着。  
女孩儿却突然顿住了，我疑惑地用余光看到沙发上坐了一个男人，正翘着二郎腿，皮鞋不耐烦地敲着节奏，背靠在沙发上，不爽地看向这边。  
男人有着修剪整齐的深色鬓角和胡须，又长又密的睫毛在焦糖色的眼睛中打下一片阴影，高挺的鼻梁和殷色的薄唇嵌在那张比例完美的脸上恰到好处，堪比那些好莱坞影星，等，等一下，突如其来的发现让我有些抓不住自己的盲人杖，那是——  
正是纽约有名的花花公子，美国垄断的军火富商Tony Stark！  
或许我发现了一个大秘密，一个可以胁迫Tony Stark的秘密，我现在应该摘下墨镜，告诉他们我其实不是盲人，接下来这位狠厉果断的军火商人会出高价买下这个秘密，而我，就可以拿到一大笔钱，立刻启程去伦敦参加钢琴比赛。  
我激动的搓了搓手指，正准备动作，男人突然出声了。

我觉得你或许应该向我解释一下她是谁？  
“Tony，她，她是一个调音师，盲人调音师，”不知怎么的，我感觉到女孩似乎很紧张，“我那天发现你买给我的钢琴有些不准了，我想，想让她帮忙调一调。”  
男人的表情没有丝毫的松动，过来，他说。  
小姑娘有些犹豫，最终还是放开了我的手并告诉我她马上回来，接着走过去，乖顺地跪在男人腿边，用头小幅度地磨蹭着男人的膝盖，轻轻地，“Tony，我只是想给钢琴调音而已，你看她...她是位盲人，不可能帮助我逃出去的。”

我的手开始真正的战栗，不是因为激动，而是因为我突然意识到，我发现的这个秘密不会将Tony Stark逼入绝境，只会将我自己置于死地。  
而男人只是轻轻笑了一声，拽起女孩儿颈间的那根链子，细到我甚至没能在第一时间发现它，“甜心，我可是什么都没说呢，嗯？”

Nocturnes, No.1, Op.9  
女孩儿正浑身赤裸地跪坐在面前的地毯上，白嫩的双腿屈起敞开，粉嫩的花肉正一张一翕地吞咽着什么，暴露在男人阴沉眼神下的私处蹭在毛毯上湿漉漉地留下一片水渍，她的大腿严重地颤抖着，一只手扶在钢琴腿上，另一只抓在地毯上，用力到指尖泛白。  
排出的过程并不简单，可残忍的男人并不允许用手辅助，还悠闲地靠在沙发上随着我的曲子断断续续地给跳蛋调档，有时震幅极大极快到我甚至能听见它嗡嗡作响，女孩儿便会痛苦又愉悦地拱起脊背，在隐隐的哭腔里面含混地呻吟，身下的穴肉被动地打颤，有时震动幅度会很小，有时会在这两种极端之间快速地切换。  
女孩儿的身体极其敏感，甚至在这个没有爱抚的惩罚中高潮了，她先是抖着音调试探地叫了几声，带着乞求的Tony，而后像是害怕自己会不听话地高潮一样，有点着急地伸手去扣弄自己的私处，试图拿出那颗持续震动的小东西，可是却弄巧成拙地把已经露头的跳蛋又推了回去，接着女孩儿的表情便滞住了，就这么咬着嘴唇，眼神失焦乱晃，茫然又无助地在地毯上左右磨蹭，粉红色的穴口一抽一抽地汩汩流着淫液，甜腻的叫声和哭泣的呛咳夹杂着，可爱又可怜。

Waltz for piano in E-Flat Major  
是我太纵容你了吗，甜心。  
男人神色不悦地把手指探进女孩儿又湿又热，还在不断收缩的花口里面，左右摸了摸后又屈起指尖在肉壁上刮蹭，突然间小姑娘像是过电一样迅速抽动了一下，强烈汹涌的快感让她小猫一样的呜咽着，男人有点讶异地惊叹了一声，蜜色的眼睛里出现些笑意，“你真的被我调教得很好，乖女孩儿。”

小姑娘正骑在Tony的一条大腿上，身体向后仰着，硬挺殷红的乳尖上夹着两个黑色的胶制夹子，她正艰难地用手臂撑住茶几，脚尖搭在沙发柔软的抱枕上，整个人滴滴答答地将男人做工精良价格不菲的西裤洇湿得一塌糊涂。  
男人一手握住女孩儿的大腿固定，另一只手探进入了那娇软的穴口，很轻易地就找到了让女孩儿不住躲闪的甜蜜点，又是一阵颤抖，小姑娘的那一点似乎很浅，Tony在找到以后就弯起手指开始毫不留情地辗转，猛烈地扣刮，另一只手转而揽过了仿佛柔弱无骨正在空中摇摆的腰肢。  
“别夹这么紧，你应该不想被我用一只手就操到潮吹吧。”男人挑挑眉，威胁道。  
Tony终于把三根手指都伸了进去，模仿着性交的动作深浅不一地来回抽插，时轻时重地用手掌包住女孩儿小巧的私处揉捏，男人每一次的深入都精准地攻击着甜蜜点，在体内深处跳蛋不断地摩擦和男人搓揉的手掌下，女孩儿的穴道很快就开始了高潮前不规律的收缩，男人却会在此时迅速抽手，停顿一会儿后再次勾着女孩儿到高潮的前夕。  
在这样的反复夹击下，小姑娘早就招架不住地泪流满面了，尖叫哭泣和淫乱呻吟紧密地裹在一起，求饶的耻度也越来越大，从刚开始叫Tony的名字，到最后已经变成了娇嗔地求男人摸摸她，让她高潮。

男人却没有丝毫的动容，只是反复欣赏着女孩儿在濒临高潮的边缘垂死挣扎，小姑娘的私处也白嫩得过分，在他的强迫下那里没有一丝毛发，能够清晰地看到小巧的内核被粉色的穴肉包住，此时却无法控制地大开着流水，软肉深红，中间的小核发硬胀成了紫红色，被跳蛋的快速摩擦带着震动，像一颗烂熟的蜜桃，被男人肆意地玩弄。  
想要什么。男人随意地开口问。  
女孩儿轻轻抖动了几下，仍然浪叫着，眼睛却难堪地掠过我的方向。  
然后男人随手调了什么东西，应该是乳夹，因为女孩儿立刻就惊叫起来，已经肿胀不堪的乳房被电流刺激得上下抖动，她大口地抽着气，看起来就快要晕过去了。  
男人欣赏了一会儿，又说，“我倒是不介意欣赏一下你潮吹着流乳汁的样子。”  
女孩儿被男人下流的话激得绷直了脚尖，四处乱蹭，像是马上就要去了，终于还是糯糯地开口，声音已经被高强度的快感染上了一点沙哑，“Daddy...daddy我想要高潮...”

Suite No.1 in G Major  
女孩儿被压在我钢琴斜前方的落地窗上，男人强壮的手臂从女孩儿的双膝下穿过，牢牢地托住了她已经脱力的身体，硕大的性器埋在女孩儿体内深深浅浅地向上顶弄，与此同时双手用力地扣住了小姑娘的髋骨向下压，以确保自己的每一次冲撞都足以把她平坦的小腹顶出凸起的形状。  
其实女孩儿在男人抱着她进入时就翻着白眼潮吹了，四处乱射的淫水把男人青筋怒张的性器弄得湿淋淋的，Tony畅通无阻地进入后没有给她任何喘息的机会，略略等女孩儿从高潮中出来就用力地抽插起来，狠狠地撞击着她的甜蜜点，甚至在小姑娘高潮的余韵中把她操得得失了神，现在就只会看着他傻笑了，连一句完整的话也说不出来。

在这样激烈的性交中，女孩儿连口水都无力吞咽，张着嫣红的唇，眼泪津液都被猛烈的动作撞碎了，突然间她像是找回了一丝神智，有些恐惧地躲闪男人的亲吻，“跳蛋，爸爸...啊，跳蛋要被顶进去了...！  
这样没有让你更爽吗？  
Tony并没有停止动作，嘴上依然温柔地吻过女孩儿潮红的脸颊，吮吸过她柔软的脖颈，啃咬着她红肿的乳尖，身下的动作却是截然不同的粗暴，猛烈地冲撞着女孩体内那点小小的嫩肉，每一次都有意地将跳蛋顶向更深处，让那个小东西火热地摩擦女孩儿脆弱的宫口，自己则将女孩儿的穴肉撑满直到吞不下更多了。

小姑娘没能在这场暴风雨般的激烈性事中坚持多久，尽管她一直在努力地吸气，试图从被男人完全压制的窒息感中放松自己，但连续的高潮后她已经没剩下多少理智和体力了。  
最后一次高潮时她甚至不知羞耻地整个人骑在了男人的肉棒上，像一只看见骨头而欢喜的小狗，疯狂地扭臀下压想要吃进男人更多，淫荡地哭着，说爸爸操进了她的宫口，已经把她给操坏了。  
直到她沉沉地睡过去，男人才餍足地再次加剧力道，猛地又抽插了几下后射在女孩儿的身体里，而昏睡中的小姑娘只是轻轻颤抖着，已经没有任何反应了。

我不知道我弹了多少首曲子，直到我的双手颤抖。  
可我不敢停下，我拼命地在脑海中搜索我知道的曲子，装作没有发现任何异常。

Arioso from Catana BWV.156 in G Major  
Tony Stark像是一直没有发现我的存在一样，有条不紊地收拾好女孩儿的一切，直到将她干净安然地放在沙发上，盖好厚厚的毛毯后才向我走来。

这架钢琴走音很严重吗，您似乎调了很久。男人微笑着。  
“啊...这架钢琴原来是您的吗，因为，因为我没有弹过这么好的钢琴...一时有点上瘾才，真的很抱歉先生，已经调好了，我马上就走。”  
我磕磕绊绊地尽力稳住自己的声线，不让他发现我的恐惧。

“没关系，”男人挑起了一边的眉，依然勾着嘴角，却不知道有没有在微笑，对我作出了邀请，“楼上还有一架Bosendorfer，重低音醇厚稳重，相信您会喜欢的。”  
“不...还是不了，刚才的小姑娘说让我下次再来...”我祈求到。

Theme from Schindlers’s List  
我正在努力为自己人生中最重要的一场演出做准备。  
至关重要。  
而我在伦敦还是哪里，已经不重要了。


End file.
